This invention relates to optical metrology.
A common challenge for manufacturers is precise measurement of surface topography. Examples of manufactured items requiring metrology are engine parts, components for magnetic storage devices, flat-panel displays, molded and textured plastic surfaces, mechanical pump surfaces and seals, and minted coins. In these and other Industrial Markets, there is a significant and growing need for fast, accurate metrology of parts having non-flat prismatic surfaces. These parts include three-dimensional (3D) cones, cylinders, and spheres, often having surfaces as small as 2 mm in diameter and 75 mm deep with 3D form tolerances of as low as 0.5 xcexcm. An important example is fuel system valves, which are fundamental building blocks in engines, pumps and other hydraulic systems. Manufacturing the conical form of these parts within tolerance specifications is a high priority. For instance, the roundness of valve seats is important to valve function as it relates closely to leakagexe2x80x94a valve seat not conforming to specified roundness would likely yield a leaky valve. Additionally, many of these surfaces are deeply recessed within narrow cylindrical holes, making precise metrology even more challenging.
Presently, most measurements on fuel system components are mechanical or tactile (e.g., stylus gages). There is a strong interest in this industry to transition to optical techniques, for example by using interferometry, which can improve throughput, data density and uncertainty compared with mechanical techniques. One key advantage of optics is the xe2x80x9c3Dxe2x80x9d aspect of the surface measurement, as opposed to the linear trace of a stylus gage. However, many industrial surfaces such as interior cones are difficult to measure optically, because of their unusual shape and surface texture, when compared to the usual optical testing samples such as mirrors, prisms and lenses.
The invention features interferometry methods and systems for measuring complex surface shapes such as internal cones. The most common internal cones requiring precision metrology are one-half of a valve system. The mating part of the valve is generically one of three types: a ball; a mating cone (usually of a slightly more acute angle than the internal cone, and sometimes segmented); and a cylinder (often having a slight taper at the intended contact region with the cone). In each case, xe2x80x9croundnessxe2x80x9d of the internal cone is important because of the contact surface area between the cone and the mating part. Roundness refers to the deviation of the conical surface from an ideal sphere sitting in the cone at the diameter of contact. This is what gages (in conjunction with other inputs) consistent pressure in the system, accuracy of the duration of the fuel pulse, and leakage (dripping).
The valve contact surface may be thought of as a pie plate with the bottom knocked out. This picture of the contact surface is generally valid for all three types of mating part. For all valve types, the roundness of the contact surface is very important. For cones that mate with other cones, the cone angle and straightness of the contact surface are also very important.
Typically, critical cone surface form characteristics are those that would cause leakage when mated with a ball or similar movable part. Thus, a measurement of most interest to manufacturers of these parts is how the cone surface deviates from the ideal as viewed, e.g., by an imaginary sphere nominally placed at the same position as the actual mating ball of the valve. Therefore, an ideal metrology technique would evaluate the deviation of the conical surface shape (or other complex surface shapes) with respect to a sphere centered on an optical datum point located near the cone axis at a position such that an annular cone-shaped segment of the surface is viewed at near normal incidence from the center of the sphere.
The inventors have recognized that conical surfaces (and other complex surface shapes) can be interferometrically characterized using a locally spherical measurement wavefront (e.g., spherical and aspherical wavefronts). In particular, complex surface shapes are measured relative to a measurement point datum. This is achieved by varying the radius of curvature of a virtual surface corresponding to a theoretical test surface that would reflect a measurement wavefront to produce a constant optical path length difference (e.g., zero OPD) between the measurement and reference wavefronts. This virtual surface is referred to as an optical measurement surface. The radius of curvature of the optical measurement surface can be varied by scanning the OPD in a telecentric portion of the interferometer.
For parts having conical surfaces, the point datum emulates the center of a mating sphere. By scanning the radius of curvature of the optical measurement surface so it tangentially contacts the conical surface, one can measure the gap between the part surface and the optical measurement surface.
Preferably, systems should be configured to satisfy two conditions for optimal measurements using this technique. Firstly, the optical measurement surface should locally match the part surface. In other words, the optical measurement surface should tangentially contact a portion of the part surface. This enables the system to interferometrically measure the part in a direction normal to the part surface. As a result, the lateral calibration of the image pixels is not sensitive, at least to first order, to the 3D nature of the object surface. Likewise, the lateral resolution of the imaging detector does not compromise (at least to first order) the accuracy of the interferometric distance measurement. This is important because the lateral image resolution of an interference microscope is generally 1000 times inferior to the height resolution of the interferometric measurement. Furthermore, the optimal configuration for collecting light reflected by the part surface results when the optical measurement surface tangentially contacts the part surface, which amounts to illuminating and collecting light along the local part normal.
Secondly, the part surface should be in focus with respect to a downstream detector. This optimizes lateral resolution (i.e., in the plane of the part surface) and interference fringe contrast. This condition also reduces measurement sensitivity to the slope of the part surface.
Interferometry systems using this technique can be controlled by e.g., a computer. To measure a portion of a part surface, the computer continuously varies the radius of the optical measurement surface without moving the point datum. As the measurement surface contacts the part surface, the computer records the location of these points of intersection with respect to the optical point datum while acquiring images of corresponding interference patterns via a detector. Using an algorithm, the computer reconstructs and analyzes the part surface.
In general, in a first aspect, the invention features an interferometry method. The method includes directing a measurement wavefront to reflect from a measurement surface and a reference wavefront to reflect from a reference surface, where the measurement and reference wavefronts are derived from a common light source, and directing the reflected measurement and reference wavefronts to overlap with one another and form an interference pattern. Paths for the measurement and reference wavefronts define an optical measurement surface corresponding to a theoretical test surface that would reflect the measurement wavefront to produce a constant optical path length difference between the measurement and reference wavefronts. The method also includes varying the radius of curvature of a locally spherical portion of the optical measurement surface to contact a conical portion of the measurement surface, and detecting the interference pattern as a function of the radius of curvature.
In another aspect, the invention features an interferometry method that includes directing a measurement wavefront to reflect from a measurement surface and a reference wavefront to reflect from a reference surface, where the measurement and reference wavefronts are derived from a common light source having a coherence length. The method includes directing the reflected measurement and reference wavefronts to overlap with one another and form an interference pattern. Paths for the measurement and reference wavefronts define an optical measurement surface corresponding to a theoretical test surface that would reflect the measurement wavefront to produce a constant optical path length difference between the measurement and reference wavefronts. The method further includes varying the radius of curvature of a locally spherical portion of the optical measurement surface to contact the measurement surface, and detecting the interference pattern as a function of the radius of curvature, wherein the radius of curvature is varied over a distance greater than the coherence length of the light source.
In a further aspect, the invention features an interferometry method that includes directing a measurement wavefront to reflect from a measurement surface and a reference wavefront to reflect from a reference surface, where the measurement and reference wavefronts being are from a common light source, and directing the reflected measurement and reference wavefronts to overlap with one another and form an interference pattern. Paths for the measurement and reference wavefronts define an optical measurement surface corresponding to a theoretical test surface that would reflect the measurement wavefront to produce a constant optical path length difference between the measurement and reference wavefronts. The method also includes varying the radius of curvature of a locally spherical portion of the optical measurement surface to contact the measurement surface, detecting the interference pattern as a function of the radius of curvature, and generating a radial height profile. The radial height profile corresponds to the distance between the measurement surface and the optical measurement surface at a particular radius of curvature along a normal to the optical measurement surface at the particular radius of curvature.
In yet a further aspect, the invention features a method for calibrating an interferometric system using a calibration artifact having a known shape. The method includes directing a measurement wavefront to reflect from the calibration artifact and a reference wavefront to reflect from a reference surface, where the measurement and reference wavefronts are derived from a common light source, and directing the reflected measurement and reference wavefronts to overlap with one another and form an interference pattern. Paths for the measurement and reference wavefronts define an optical measurement surface corresponding to a theoretical test surface that would reflect the measurement wavefront to produce a constant optical path length difference between the measurement and reference wavefronts. The method further includes varying the radius of curvature of a locally spherical portion of the optical measurement surface to contact the calibration artifact, detecting the interference pattern as a function of the radius of curvature, and generating a radial height profile. The radial height profile correponds to the distance between the calibration artifact and the optical measurement surface at a particular radius of curvature along a normal to the optical measurement surface at the particular radius of curvature. The interferometry system is calibrated based on the radial height profile.
In another aspect, the invention features an interferometry system. The interferometry system include a light source having a coherence length and an interferometer positioned to derive measurement and reference wavefronts from the light source. During operation the interferometer directs the measurement wavefront to reflect from a measurement surface and the reference wavefront to reflect from a reference surface, and further directs reflected measurement and reflected reference wavefronts to overlap with one another and to form an interference pattern, wherein paths for the measurement and reference wavefronts define an optical measurement surface corresponding to a theoretical test surface that would reflect the measurement wavefront to produce a constant optical path length difference between the measurement and reference wavefronts. The system also includes a translation stage coupled to the interferometer to vary the radius of curvature of a locally spherical portion of the optical measurement surface to contact the measurement surface. The translation stage varies the radius of curvature over a distance greater than the coherence length of the light source. The system further includes a detector (e.g., a CCD detector) positioned to detect the interference pattern as a function of the radius of curvature.
The aforementioned interferometry methods and system can include one or more of the following features.
The constant optical path length difference can be a zero optical path length difference.
The radius of curvature can be varied over a distance greater than the coherence length of the light source. Alternatively, the radius of curvature can be varied over a distance less than the coherence length of the light source. The radius of curvature can be varied according to a phase-shifting algorithm.
The optical measurement surface can be a spherical or aspherical optical measurement surface. The radius of curvature can be varied relative to a fixed measurement datum point.
The measurement surface can include a conical surface.
Directing the measurement wavefront to reflect from the measurement object can include focusing the measurement wavefront towards a measurement datum point, which can be positioned prior to the measurement surface. Similarly, Directing the reference wavefront to reflect from the reference surface can include focusing the reference wavefront towards a reference focal point, which can be positioned prior to the reference surface. Moreover, the reference wavefront can be reflected from a curved portion of the reference surface, and can be reflected back to the reference focal point. Varying the radius of curvature of the optical measurement surface can include translating the reference focal point, which can include translating reference optics used to focus the reference wavefront towards the reference focal point. Varying the radius of curvature can further include translating the curved portion of the reference surface simultaneously with translating the reference optics.
Alternatively, or additionally, varying the radius of curvature of the optical measurement surface can include translating the measurement datum point. Translating the measurement datum point can include translating measurement optics used to focus the measurement wavefront towards the measurement datum point. The measurement surface can be translated simultaneous to translating the measurement optics.
Directing the reflected measurement and reference wavefronts to overlap with one another and form the interference pattern can include imaging the reflected measurement and reference wavefronts to overlap with one another on a planar image plane. The interference patterns can be detected at the planar image plane. A portion of the optical measurement surface tangential to the measurement surface can also be imaged to the planar image plane. Imaging can include positioning a collimating optic at the measurement datum point. Alternatively, or additionally, imaging can include positioning a stop about the measurement datum point.
The methods and/or systems can map the interference image to a portion of the measurement surface, wherein a distance between a point in the interference image and a common reference point in the image is related to a chief ray angle at the optical measurement surface. The common reference point in the image can correspond to an optical axis of an imaging system used to overlap the reflected measurement and reference wavefronts.
The methods and/or systems can generate a radial height profile based on the interference patterns, wherein the radial height profile corresponds to the distance between the measurement surface and the optical measurement surface at a particular radius of curvature along a normal to the optical measurement surface at the particular radius of curvature. The methods and/or systems can reconstruct the measurement surface in Cartesian coordinates based on the radial height profile, and can determine a deviation of the measurement surface from an ideal conical surface.
The optical measurement surface can tangentially contact a portion of the measurement surface while the radius of curvature is varied.
The lateral position of the measurement surface can be translated relative to an optical axis of an imaging system used to overlap the reflected measurement and reference wavefronts.
The measurement surface can be imaged onto an image plane. The reference surface can also be imaged onto the image plane, and overlapping reflected measurement and reference wavefronts can be detected at the image plane, e.g., using an electro-optic detector. The detected interference patterns can be recorded for, e.g., offline analysis. These recorded interference patterns can be analyzed using a computer processor.
Analysis of the interference patterns can include can include reconstructing the measurement surface in Cartesian coordinates based on a radial height profile. The radial height profile and/or analysis can be determined/performed using a computer processor. Analysis can further include determining a deviation of the measurement surface from an ideal conical surface, e.g., at a particular cone diameter. The deviation can be determined in a direction perpendicular to the ideal conical surface. Parameters such as a cone angle and a cone axis can be determined from the ideal conical surface.
Calibration artifacts can include a spherical surface, e.g., a spherical surface. Calibrating interferometry systems can include reconstructing a calibration artifact in Cartesian coordinates based on a radial height profile. Calibrating can further include determining the position of the calibration artifact with respect to a measurement point datum based on the reconstructed calibration artifact. Calibrating can also include moving the optical measurement surface relative to the calibration artifact based on the position of the calibration artifact.
In interferometry systems, the translation stage can vary the optical path length difference by translating the reference surface.
Interferometers can include reference optics (e.g., a reference lens that that focuses the reference wavefront towards a reference focal point) positioned to direct the reference wavefront to the reference surface and to direct the reflected reference wavefront to the detector. The translation stage can vary the optical path length difference by translating the reference surface and the reference optics.
The reference surface can be a planar surface or a curved surface (e.g., spherical surface).
Interferometry systems can include an object mount for positioning the measurement surface in the interferometer. The object mount can position the measurement surface (e.g., a conical measurement surface) in the interferometer so that when the radius of curvature is varied the measurement optical surface contacts at least a portion of the measurement surface.
Interferometers can include measurement optics positioned to shape the measurement wavefront into a locally spherical measurement wavefront and to direct the reflected measurement wavefront to the detector. The translation stage can vary the optical path length difference by translating the object mount and measurement optics. The measurement optics can include an objective lens that focuses the measurement wavefront toward a measurement point datum. The measurement point datum can be located on an optical axis of the measurement optics. Alternatively, or additionally, the measurement optics can include an aperture stop and the measurement point datum is located at the aperture stop. The measurement optics can also include a collimating optic and the measurement point datum can be located at the collimating optic. The collimating optic can increase the numerical aperture of the measurement optics.
The reference surface can be located between the measurement optics and the measurement surface.
The interferometer can include imaging optics that image a portion of the measurement surface to an image plane. The imaging optics can also image the reference surface to the image plane. The translation stage can vary the radius of curvature so that the optical measurement surface contacts (e.g., tangentially contacts) the portion of the measurement surface imaged to the image plane. The detector can be positioned at image plane. Translating the translation stage can cause the magnification of the image to change.
The interferometer can include a telecentric portion. The translation stage can vary the radius of curvature of the optical measurement surface by varying the optical path length difference between the measurement and reference wavefronts in the telecentric portion.
Any of the interferometry systems can include a controller in communication with the detector and the translation stage. During operation, the controller can cause the translation stage to vary the radius of curvature and can record interference signals from the detector.
The interferometer can be, e.g., a Twyman-Green interferometer or a Fizeau interferometer.
The light source can be a broadband, narrowband, or monochromatic light source. The light source can be a point source (e.g., a super-luminescent diode) or an extended source.
Embodiments of the invention have many advantages. For example, one can measure both rough and smooth surfaces. Furthermore, one can measure conical surfaces with different cone angles. In some embodiments, many of the optical components are common to both the measurement and reference beams, which reduce the influence of imperfections in the optics to measurements. More generally, embodiments provide three-dimensional information about a conical measurement surface and/or other complex surfaces.
Unless otherwise defined, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meaning as commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the art to which this invention belongs. All publications, patent applications, patents, and other references mentioned herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. In case of conflict, the present specification, including definitions, will control. In addition, the systems, methods, and examples are illustrative only and not intended to be limiting.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, and from the claims.